Charmed: Next Generation
by CharmedFan646
Summary: After a year away from each other, the Halliwells go to the manor for a family reunion. When they are all together, a new prophecy is born. Will they fulfill the prophecy or will they fall into the hands of evil.IDONOT own any charmed characters, REVIEW!


**I do NOT own any charmed characters! Thanks for giving my story a chance guys! I really appreciate all you guys, and please REVIEW!(: This is set 26 years after the Ultimate battle! Hope u guys like it!**

Chapter 1: Family Reunion

It was a nice day in San Francisco, It was sunny and there was a clear blue sky. Everyone was supposed to be at the manor for a big get together dinner at 5:00 pm. It had been almost a year since the cousins had last seen each other since they had their own lives and their own things to do, of course all of them moved out, except for Wyatt and Chris who stayed near the manor to take care of their parents, aunts and uncles. (By this it means demon attacks)

Leo: Walked into the kitchen to see Piper over a stack of papers. "Good morning honey"

Piper: Not looking up "Morning"

Leo: "What are you up to, paperwork for Pipes?"

Piper: "No, just brainstorming what to cook for tonight" she said almost looking like she was going to have a brain overload.

Leo: "Honey, it's ten in the morning you shouldn't have to worry about this so soon, don't worry it'll go great, I promise"

How wrong was he... A few minutes later the doorbell rang, they were expecting Phoebe and Paige to be over to help her plan some stuff for tonight and catch up since it's been a good 2 - 3 weeks since they had time to Hang out with each other.

Piper: "I... will get that." She got up from her seat and opened the door, seeing Phoebe and Paige's smiling faces.

Phoebe: "Hiya Piper!" she said still smiling.

Piper: "Geez, what are you so happy about" she asked obviously annoyed at this point.

Paige: "Oh Piper don't be such a downer you know why we're so peachy keen!" she said rolling her eyes in a teasing kind of way.

Piper: "You mean ALL of our kids coming into town?, I mean I'm really glad we get to have this family time, but honestly it's gonna be a circus." taking in a deep breath.

Paige: starting dozing off clearly thinking of her kids hugging her and telling her they missed her so much."Whatever, sis, I wish I could make time go faster I really miss my babies"

Phoebe: Walking into the manor "My feet are starting hurt lets go inside" followed by Piper and Paige.

Just then a demon shimmered in and threw an energy ball at Phoebe, Paige saw it and telekinetically orbed the energy ball back the demon and hearing a scream then he was gone.

Phoebe: Pouting "Gosh, why do they always aim for me?"

Piper: letting out a quick chuckle, "Maybe cause your the easiest target?"

Paige: Cutting Phoebe off before the could respond, "So Piper what are you gonna make for dinner?"

Piper: "Oh god, don't remind me, this whole planning dinner thing is driving me crazy!" A nearby lamp explodes.

Paige: "Piper! That was my Christmas present for you last year!" she said crossing her arms.

Over these many years all of their powers have advanced. Phoebe could practically fly from her levitation power, and took her empathy to the next level, telepathy. Paige didn't need to call for something to telekinetically orb, and obtained the projection power, as a gift from the elders. Piper could freeze the whole city of San Francisco, and her molecular combustion does more damage than a nuclear weapon and could do them without doing any hand motions, but by doing it with her mind.

Phoebe: Giggling, "Whoa, Piper you better calm down before you blow up the whole house."

Piper: Gave a quick glare to Phoebe and headed towards the kitchen,

Leo: Sitting at the table reading the newspaper. "What was all that noise?"

Paige: Smirking, "Oh, just a demon attack, and Piper on PMS."

Piper: Narrowed her eyes at Paige, "Maybe I should just call Chris over to help me?. No I don't wanna borrow him, he's helping at Pipes as much as he can, and managing P3. He's doing enough for me already." letting out a sigh.

Phoebe: "Hey! We could help you, well, we could um... try to?" she asked giving an unsure smile.

Chris: looking at Wyatt with a smirk "Sooo?"

Wyatt: rolling his chocolate brown eyes "What do you mean, Sooo?".

Chris: "Aren't you anxious to see them?. Last time I checked Mel's coming home with Brooke, you know you're ex- wife?"

Wyatt: "Shes my ex- wife like you said why would I be anxious."

Chris: "I just want to catch up with Mels, I miss her"

Wyatt: nodding in agreement "Me, too"

**2:30**

Mel: "BROOKE HURRY UP WE GOTTA CATCH OUR PLANE, IN TIME THIS ONCE?" she shouted. Her hair was up in a loose ponytail to keep her chestnut colored hair out of her ocean blue eyes.

Brooke: running down the hallway "Okay okay, I'm coming geez!"

Mel: holds out hand "Well, what are you waiting for? grab on"

Brooke: gulps, she hated teleporting. she grabs onto Mel's hand tightly and closes her eyes, the other hand on her luggage."Can't we take a cab to the airport, better yet let's just orb to your mom's house."

Mel: holding onto her stuff, "Oh suck it up, we already had tickets."

They orb off to the airport.

Brooke: grasping for air, "Oh god, I'm never doing that ever again"

Mel: rolls her eyes and walks over to the check-in desk. "Hi we're here to catch a plane to San Fransico, California"

Lady: "Names please?"

Mel: "Melinda Halliwell, and" gesturing towards Brooke "My friend Brooke Pierce"

Lady: handing her the plane tickets "Have a great afternoon, enjoy your flight"

Mel: "Thank you, you too", "Come on Brooke"

Brooke: Follows her to the waiting line "Wait up!"

2 hours later they arrive in San Fransisco go to Mel's old apartment to get ready.

Mel: using her telekinesis to move her suitcases. "Lord, I'm exhausted"

Brooke: Halfway behind Mel, "A little help please?"

Mel: "Oh sorry" she helps carry her things.

They finally reach Mel's apartment, and go inside to start unpacking.

Brooke: takes an outfit out of her suitcase and runs to the bathroom, "I'M GONNA GET READY!"

Mel: "WHAT?, fine be fast."

a few minutes later Brooke comes out in dark faded skinny jeans, a flowy pinkish red top, and black wedges.

Mel: "Wow, Brooke you look great, but we're going to a family dinner. Not the club."

Brooke: rolls her hazel eyes. "Whatever, we should still look great. How does my hair look?" her hair was up in a cute side bun.

Mel: "Your hair look perfect." she said smiling.

Brooke: "Hurry up and get dressed so we can go"

Mel: "I have run some errands first you go on ahead."

Brooke: grabbing her Coach purse, "Kay, seeya at dinner"

Mel: "Okay, bye" hears the door slam shut. She sighs and goes to change into her black short tight skirt, fuschia blouse, white bag with caramel colored handles and matching caramel heals. She let her hair down and brushed it dead straight. She applied eyeliner and mascara, lip gloss, and headed out the door.

As she walked out she bumped into someone.

Guy: "Oh I'm so sorry"

Mel: "No! It was my fau- Brandon?"

Brandon: "Melinda? No way where've you been!" he said as he gave her a hug.

Mel: "I've been working in Utah"

Brandon: "Well, it was nice seeing you again, you look great we should get coffee or something some time? You still have my number right?"

Mel: "Umm, yeah sure, I would love to"

Brandon: "Great I'll call you soon"

Mel: Brandon walked away, and Mel was still standing there trying to take everything in. Brandon had been Mel's ex-boyfriend. A year ago around the time when she left, they had been dating for 2 years. He asked her to marry him. Worried about marrying a mortal, she didn't want him to be in danger, so she said no. Soon after they cut off all contacting, and Mel left.

Mel: sighed, in a whisper "This is going to be an interesting visit..."

**Thanks for watching you guys!((: sorry this chapters so short but I'm working on it. so REVIEW!:)) and I need idea's for the names of Phoebe and coop and the daughter of Paige and Henry. Thanks everybodyy!**


End file.
